I'm not a Monster
by Mayu Rockbell
Summary: Sebuah kemajuan ilmiah dan teknologi yang disalah gunakan. Dimana semua orang menjadi haus akan kekuasaan dan manusia tak ubahnya sama seperti monster. BIGBANG Fanfiction. RnR? Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M (NOT) A MONSTER**

**© mayunaiise**

**BIGBANG Fanfiction**

**All members of YG Family in contract with YG Entertainment**

**Warnings: **

**maybe OOC,**

**maybe shounen-ai/ yaoi/ boyslove in the next chapter. **

**Don't like, Don't read. **

**Playlist:**

**BIGBANG - Monster**

Sebuah kemajuan ilmiah dan teknologi yang disalah gunakan. Dimana semua orang menjadi haus akan kekuasaan dan rasa pemujaan terhadap diri sendiri. Ketika Bumi berubah dari tempat tinggal manusia menjadi tempat para manusia serakah lah yang dapat bertahan hidup. Dimana manusia tak ubahnya sama seperti monster.

_North Pole_, June 2112

Sebuah hamparan es yang tak terbatas. Hanya itulah yang dapat digambarkan. Hanya terdapat gunungan es dan es yang tebal yang tampak seperti daratan, tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah es yang terapung. Sebuah kubah putih besar—seperti eskimo raksasa dibangun diantara pegunungan es yang menjadi titik pusat dari daratan es mengapung itu. Dari luar memang tak nampak begitu spesial, seperti bola setengah lingkaran yang menangkup di atas pasir. Bagian luarnya yang keputih-putihan tampak seperti hantu jika disandingkan dengan langit gelap yang saat ini menyelubungi kutub utara.

Seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki lorong tembus cahaya yang mengerikan, jaringan labirin itu tampak dihiasi lembaran plastik tembus cahaya yang digantung pada untaian kabel-kabel kaku. Lantainya sebetulnya semu—hanya berupa es beku yang ditutupi dengan karpet agar tidak licin ketika ditapaki. Ia melewati ruang tamu utama dan kemudian beberapa tempat tidur serta toilet kimia.

Ruang utama atau ruang tengah kubah itu hanya berupa ruang lapang berbentuk lingkaran dengan dinding melengkung ke bawah hingga ke lantai yang berupa lapisan es yang keras. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling yang setiap lingkarnya terdapat lorong-lorong yang terhubung di satu titik yaitu ruang utama tersebut.

Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih meringkuk di tengah-tengah ruang utama. Ia hampir akan menghampiri ketika sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati partner-nya lah yang menarik lengannya cukup keras.

"Jangan berani mendekatinya." Bibir merah muda itu bersuara, tangannya masih dengan keras mencengkram lengan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia kembali berbicara ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, "Dia adalah 'makhluk' kesayangan Kapten."

Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan ketika ia melihat pemuda yang meringkuk itu berdiri. Rambut putihnya yang lurus menutupi kedua matanya, dan model rambutnya yang seperti jamur itu membuatnya terlihat unik. Apalagi ia hanya memakai baju hitam tanpa lengan, yang membuat lengannya tampak pucat dan kurus. Ia tersentak ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan menatapnya, ia yakin pemuda itu sedang menatapnya walaupun rambut jamur itu menutupi kedua matanya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat berkedip, matanya seolah-olah mencari celah di antara rambut putih itu untuk dapat melihat mata dari pemuda itu.

Ia tersentak kembali ketika ia melihat sinar putih menyala—yang ia yakini dari mata pemuda itu. Dan kemudian pemuda itu menghilang.

"Dia… menghilang?" Ia merasa ragu untuk bertanya, tapi ia juga tak yakin ada orang yang dapat mengilang begitu saja seperti hantu.

"Tentu saja. Ia punya alat teleportasi jika kau ingin tahu, Oppa." Perempuan itu sudah menganggapnya bukan hal baru lagi. Karena nyatanya ia memang di rekrut terlebih dahulu sebelum pemuda ini.

"Kau sudah dapat melepaskan cengkramanmu sekarang, CL."

"Ups." CL—yang memiliki nama asli Chaerin sekaligus partner pemuda itu—melepaskan tangannya dari lengan pemuda itu . Ia merasa bersalah ketika ia melihat lengan pemuda itu berwarna merah ditempat yang ia cengkram tadi. "Maafkan aku, Seunghyun Oppa."

"TOP. Panggil aku TOP, CL. Apa kau lupa kita berada dimana. Seunghyun adalah namaku ketika masih menjadi manusia. Tapi sekarang, aku tak lebih dari sebuah monster."

Sebuah ruangan pengap yang terletak di paling ujung lorong itu memiliki ukuran yang lumayan luas. 5 tabung besar yang dapat memuat manusia dewasa berjejer rapi di sebelah kanan ruangan tersebut. Kabel-kabel berbagai ukuran berserakan di lantai dan bergelantungan di atap-atapnya. Sebuah panel listrik menyala berkedip-kedip di pojok ruangan. Pintu yang terbuat dari baja tebal itu berdecit ketika seorang perempuan membukanya. Ia berdecak pelan saat mengetahui objek yang dicarinya tidak ada. Ia meraih kursi besar yang memang terdapat di ruangan itu, lengkap dengan meja besar di depannya. Tangannya yang berhiaskan kuteks biru menyisir perlahan rambut pirang kecoklatannya yang menutupi sebagian mata. Kemudian beralih dengan mengambil sebuah gelang kecil di loker meja. Didekatkannya gelang itu di depan bibir merah tipisnya, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol merah kecil diatas gelang tersebut.

"GD. Kembalilah."

Lalu sebuah sinar seperti kilat bercahaya di tengah ruangan. Sebuah sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam muncul ketika sinar itu perlahan menghilang. Tak ada senyum dari bibir pucat ber-_piercing_ itu, matanya bahkan tidak terlihat karena rambut putihnya menutupi hampir menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak dapat melihat perempuan yang sedang duduk di depannya. Ia tahu bahwa perempuan itulah yang tadi memanggilnya.

Perempuan itu—yang bernama Gummy, menatap GD (G-Dragon) yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya muncul. Matanya meneliti dari atas hingga bawah dan tidak menemukan luka sedikitpun. Ia merasa khawatir jika pemuda itu akan kehilangan kendali karena ia merasa GD masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Ia tahu GD adalah sosok yang paling disegani ketika berada di medan pertarungan, karena ia dapat dengan mudah membunuh lawannya. Dan karena itulah GD merupakan 'makhluk' kesayangan kapten mereka.

"Kau darimana saja?" Gummy menatap GD dengan tatapan yang teduh namun terkesan mengintimidasi. Ia sama sekali tidak suka pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini pergi tanpa izin darinya.

"Ruang utama." Sebelum Gummy bertanya lagi, GD sudah menyela. "Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Gummy memicingkan matanya, berusaha mencari kebenaran dibalik perkataan datar pemuda itu. Dan ia merasa kali ini GD berkata benar.

"Kupikir kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa tinggal 2 minggu lagi pertandingan dimulai." Gummy memcoba membuka percakapan, walaupun GD masih tetap diam. Ia berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda itu. "Hadiah kali ini bukan berupa _implant power_ lagi seperti pertandingan sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini adalah hadiah yang selama ini kau idam-idamkan." Dan berhasil, ia melihat kilat ketertarikan dari kedua mata _dark brown _GD.

GD berkata dengan suara rendah, "Jangan bercanda denganku, Noona."

Gummy tersenyum. "Aku tidak bercanda. Hadiah dari pertandingan ini adalah kebebasan. _Freedom_." Perempuan itu melihat GD mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam. "Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu? Kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluargamu."

GD tersentak, ia ingat kenapa ia selalu berusaha untuk menang di setiap pertandingan. Karena ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan keluar dari kubah brengsek ini. Ia ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya, ia ingin bertemu mereka walaupun ia tidak yakin orangtuanya masih mengingatnya. Karena ia benar-benar berubah. Entah apa saja yang perempuan didepannya ini masukkan pada tubuhnya hingga ia merasa seperti bukan manusia lagi. Ia merasa bisa melakukan dan meremukkan apapun namun ia masih belum bisa keluar dari belenggu tempat ini. Tapi ia masih sedikit sangsi. Apakah hal itu benar? Dia akan bebas setelah memenangkan pertandingan ini?

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu bukan?" Gummy berkata seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan GD.

"Kenapa?" Bibir pucat itu berucap, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Gummy tersenyum. "Mungkin karena kapten tahu kegigihanmu." Perempuan itu melayangkan pandangan ke sudut hitam di dalam ruangan. "Lagipula kupikir ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit. Kapten kemarin membawa 4 'makhluk' dari luar. Dan tadi aku baru saja melihat salah satunya. Kupikir mereka sama tangguhnya denganmu." Ia kembali menatap GD. "Kau harus menang, Jiyong."

"Tentu saja, Noona." Seberkas api tanpa sengaja tercipta dari kedua tangan GD yang terkepal. Ia sangat berambisi untuk memenangkannya.

**To Be Continue~~**

Hajimemashite! Annyeong!

Salam kenal semuaaaaaaaaa #tebarbungakenanga

Saya newbie disini, tapi sudah mengenal dan menjadi reader FFn dari bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ini bukan FF pertama saya sih, tapi ini yang pertama saya publish :)

Jika ingin tahu cerita selanjutnya, saya minta review please~~ karena saya ingin tahu FF ini bagus atau tidak #pundung karena jujur FF ini terinspirasi setelah MV Monster Bigbang keluar kemarin xDD bahkan sejak masih jaman teaser mereka keluar, saya sudah punya plotnya, tapi bukan yang ini =,=a

Dan jika ada yang ditanyakan tanya saja di kotak review, karena aku yakin jika kalian baca FF ini bakal puyeng, saya aja puyeng nulisnya. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M (NOT) A MONSTER **

**© mayunaiise™**

**BIGBANG Fanfiction**

**All members of YG Family in contract with YG Entertainment**

**Warnings: **

**maybe OOC and typos,**

**lil bit shounen-ai/ yaoi/ boyslove.**

**Don't like, Don't read. **

**Pairing:**

**GTOP – GD&TOP**

**Playlist:**

**BIGBANG – Monster **

**(saya mencoba memasukkan lagu lain tapi malah tidak dapat **_**feel**_**-nya sama sekali)**

**.**

**..**

…

Seunghyun berjalan menyusuri lorong dingin yang dipenuhi kabel berserakan, hendak menuju ruang utama. Entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran pada pemuda kemarin yang dilihatnya di ruang utama, yang ternyata bernama G-Dragon—ia tahu dari CL— mencuat. Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu dari G-Dragon yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti menyelam ke dasar laut tanpa mengenakan tabung oksigen kemudian menemukan peradaban baru di bawah laut.

BOOM!

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dari arah ruang utama. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat ruang utama yang penuh dengan kepulan asap. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mempercepat langkahnya, hampir seperti menghilang, karena ia berjalan sangat cepat—salah satu dari kekuatannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Suara lengkingan kekesalan berasal dari seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil yang rambutnya diikat ke atas menyerupai air mancur. Tangan kanannya memegang _hammer_ besar yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari perempuan itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya menunjuk-nunjuk lubang yang lumayan besar tercipta diatas lapisan es yang tadinya tertutup karpet.

Seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya merupakan penyebab kekesalan perempuan itu berlindung dibalik pemuda bertubuh atletis berambut mowhak.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Dara noona. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Kata pemuda itu takut-takut. Ia benar-benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkan peledak berbentuk kelereng dari dalam sakunya. Sehingga menyebabkan cekungan es di ruang utama. Pasalnya ia pernah membuat Dara—Sandara—marah dan sukses mendapatkan latihan rutin _nonstop_ tanpa istirahat selama 3 hari. Coba bayangkan saja, ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan mengisi energi walaupun cuma sedikit. Kelihatannya perempuan itu memang benar-benar ingin membuatnya mati—walaupun sebenarnya ia bukan merupakan 'makhluk' yang bisa mati mudah dengan cara seperti itu.

SOL—Taeyang, nama pemuda berambut mowhak yang menjadi penengah diantara Dara dan V.I/ Victory—Seungri, pemuda yang sembunyi dibelakang punggungnya—cuma tersenyum kalem. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat kedua orang ini berselisih paham bahkan sampai baku hantam—walaupun Seungri lebih banyak melarikan diri dan bersembunyi—karena dulu saat ia masih di luar ia sering berlatih tanding dengan Seungri. Apalagi partner mereka adalah sepasang teman dekat.

"Sudahlah, Dara. Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. V.I 'kan tidak bisa kalau tidak membuat masalah sehari saja." Ujar Taeyang berniat menengahi.

"Hyuuung~ kau ini berniat membelaku atau mengejekku sih." Seungri memukul punggung Taeyang, setengah merajuk setengah kesal.

Dara mendengus dan kembali menyembunyikan _hammer_ miliknya ke dalam kalung yang dipakainya. "Kau seharusnya membiarkan aku memukulnya, SOL. Bocah seperti dia perlu diberi pelajaran." _Glare_ tajam ia tujukan pada Seungri yang mengintip dari balik punggung Taeyang.

Senyum. "Tapi tidak baik dilihat orang, Noona." Tatapan Taeyang melayang jauh ke belakang punggung Dara, tepat di depan pintu lorong. Tersenyum pada Seunghyun yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik mereka. "Salam kenal, T.O.P hyung."

Dara dan Seungri langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke pemuda berpakaian coklat muda tersebut. Pakaiannya melekat dari ujung tangan sampai kaki yang beralaskan sepatu hitam, dan hanya menampakkan kepala berambut coklat berparas tampan pemuda tersebut. Ia memakai sarung tangan hitam yang keduanya terhubung dengan sebuah rantai kecil.

"Salam kenal juga, SOL." Ujar Seunghyun yang sekarang tepat berdiri disamping Dara. Perpindahannya yang sekejab itu sukses mengagetkan Sandara dan Seungri—sebenarnya Taeyang juga, namun ia dapat dengan cepat menguasai ekspresi mukanya, seolah itu hal yang sudah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Apa kau berniat membocorkan tipe kekuatanmu sendiri, hyung?" Taeyang bertanya seperti itu karena ia tahu pemuda itu merupakan salah satu lawan di pertandingan nanti. Ia akan menyiapkan taktik untuk mengalahkannya jika benar tipe kekuatan pemuda itu adalah _speed_. Mengingat sangat sulit mengetahui informasi tentang lawan karena proteksi yang digunakan tiap partner untuk melindungi informasi sangatlah sulit untuk ditembus.

Berbeda dengan Seungri yang terkadang masih berlatih tanding dengannya, ia tidak pernah mengetahui selak beluk pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Ia tahu namanya pun dari list peserta yang berhasil partnernya dapatkan dari salah seorang temannya yang berasal dari sini—kubah putih ini.

Seunghyun menyeringai tipis, "Tentu saja tidak. Ini merupakan salah satu kekuatan alami yang aku punya sebelum aku menjadi monster seperti ini, SOL." Seunghyun melihat ketiga teman barunya ini merasa tertarik dengan perkataannya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku TOP saja. Tanpa embel-embel '-hyung'. Kau membuatku terlihat tua." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, TOP~ Aku Victory, atau kau bisa memanggilku V.I." Seungri muncul dari balik punggung Taeyang, tangannya meraih tangan Senghyun dan mengayunkannya dengan cepat."Dan ini Dara noona." Ia menunjuk Sandara. "Hati-hati jangan membuatnya marah kalau kau tidak mau tenggelam ke dalam lautan es." Katanya berbisik pada Seunghyun.

Sandara berkedut kesal, tangannya menarik cuping telinga Seungri. Menjewernya kesal, "Kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ya bocah nakal." Matanya beralih pada Seunghyun dan tersenyum manis. "Maafkan dia ya, dia memang suka seenaknya sendiri."

Seungri mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah karena jeweran Sandara. Ia menggerutu—sedikit mengutuk dan langsung berhenti ketika melihat sepasang mata bulat Sandara memelototinya.

"Kau harus memanggilnya TOP hyung, V.I. Kau itu paling kecil diantara kami semua—selain Minzy." Ujar Sandara mengoreksi perkataan Seungri.

"Ah, noona salah. Dara noona kan paling kecil. Lihat saja tubuh kerempeng dan tinggi badanmu itu. Noona bahkan lebih kecil daripada Mingkki!" sahut Seungri tanpa sadar.

Taeyang menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Frustasi melihat mulut Seungri yang tidak tahu situasi.

Sandara hampir meledak kesal dan kembali men-_summon_ lagi _hammer_ kebanggaannya sebelum suara sirine yang meraung-raung menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Dan kemudian sebuah cahaya hijau menembus ruang utama tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Hologram. Sebuah huruf YG besar muncul di antara cahaya hijau itu. Satu persatu orang datang dari lorong masing-masing. Membuat ruang utama penuh dengan lautan orang, tak sampai berdesakan tapi cukup membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Sandara dengan cepat bergerak menutupi kekacauan partnernya—Seungri, dengan menyusun kembali partikel-partikel es dengan bantuan laser pembeku yang ada di ikat pinggangnya.

Mata Seunghyun meneliti satu persatu orang yang ada di sekitarnya—sedikit berharap ia menemukan G-Dragon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri—dan ia melihat partnernya—CL berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah ada disini, oppa. Aku baru saja berniat memanggilmu tadi." Chaerin mengambil posisi berdiri tepat disamping Seunghyun. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang melubangi lantai itu, hm?" lanjut Chaerin ketika ia tak sengaja melihat lubang yang dibuat Seungri tadi sedetik sebelum diperbaiki Dara.

Seunghyun tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chaerin, matanya tak lepas dari kegiatan mencari pemuda kurus berambut jamur. Tapi ia tak menemukannya di kerumunan manapun. Seharusnya ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan, mengingat warna rambut pemuda itu yang mencolok. Tapi ia tak mendapatinya. Ia sempat terkecoh dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama namun ternyata bukan, karena pemuda yang dilihatnya memiliki badan yang atletis, sedangkan G-Dragon sendiri bertubuh kurus. Ia sempat ragu ketika Chaerin bilang kalau G-Dragon adalah yang terkuat disini. Bagaimana orang bertubuh kurus seperti itu dapat mengalahkan lawannya? Tapi pemikiran itu segera ia tepis karena dia—bahkan kami semua bukanlah manusia.

"Aku minta perhatian kalian semua." Hologram tadi menampilkan sebuah siluet pria. Hampir seperti bayangan karena tidak menampilkan sebuah wajah.

"Sebelum itu aku akan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada para peserta dari luar yang ikut berpartisipasi. Aku harap kalian akan menikmatinya nanti." Walaupun siluet itu tidak nampak tersenyum, tapi dari nada suaranya terkesan jika pria itu sedang tersenyum terhibur.

"Pertandingan kali ini sama dengan pertandingan sebelum-sebelumnya, tidak ada peraturan. Hanya saja jangan sampai merusak kubah ini. Kalian boleh memilih membunuh atau tidak lawanmu, tapi bukankah lebih mengasyikkan jika salah satu terbunuh." Tersenyum. "Kalian hanya punya waktu 1 minggu untuk berlatih dan setelahnya kita akan mulai dengan menyeleksi peserta yang layak." Jeda sebentar. "Dan tanpa pengecualian untuk G-Dragon. Walaupun ia adalah pemenang di pertandingan sebelum-sebelumnya, ia akan tetap akan ikut dalam penyeleksian. Terima kasih." Dan kemudian hologram itu menghilang begitu saja.

…

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continue~~**

Maaf updatenya lama dan pendek pula, Orz

Ini gegara #BIGBANGALIVETOURINA TT^TT saya gundah gulana nan dilema karena tidak dapat tiketnyaaa~ hiksu adakah yang nonton? Saya titip cium buat Jiyong dong #dor Tapi gak jadi deh, doakan saja saya dapat tiket 2nd show nya yaaa :DD

To **clouds3424** TOP jadian denganku #dor karena saya GTOP shipper, jadi sudah tau kan dia akan bersanding dengan siapa #wink , dan **bigbang** ih waw uri BIGBANG nge-riview FF-ku :Oa #plak maaf bukan G-Ri x)) Ini sudah lanjut :D terimakasih, selanjutnya **RaeKi** Alhamdulillah bisa bikin orang penasaran :') #gakyakinamaceritasendiri #Orz kaptennya? Sangat mudah ditebak yah :)) , lalu **ChaaChulie247** kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kenapa teriak? #plak iya :D ini TOPGD/ GDTOP/ TOPnyong/ apalah panggilan lainnya :3, and then **Fu** dingin ya? Nih selimut *nyodorin selimut gambar barbie* menurutku GD gak cuma imut, dia keren, cakep, pokoknya waw fantastic baby xD

**Lia** ah Lia-sunbae, memang chap pertama terlalu banyak deskripsi karena tuntutan naskahnya begitu :(( , lanjut **Rara19Park** jiah :DD *nyodorin obat sakit gigi* saya merasa jadi tukang obat #Orz iya ini sudah lanjut kok ;) for **Joy'ers312** waw, review terpanjang loh :O #shakehand salam kenal Kyuna-ah :D *sok akrab* iya emang langka :( karena itu saya berniat meramaikan walau cuma baru satu FF ini #facepalm dan MEREKA SEMUA EMANG KEREN *capslock ikutan jebol* kemudian **golden13** ini sudah dilanjut :)) terimakasih yaaa, dan terakhir **PandaRi** kamu fansnya Seungri yaa, maaf ya kalau dia OOC disini :(( pairnya GD&TOP karena saya GTOP shipper :]

Akhir kata,

RnR please?


End file.
